In the end
by lonelywhitewolf
Summary: Sad little story based on a true story


"Go on Ben, it's fine the University needs you. I'm not going to stop you from going." Abigail said trying to hide the pain see felt at those words and the fact that once again she would be alone on what was supposed to be her time with Ben.

"Abigail…I swear if I could I wouldn't be leaving at all..I promise I'll be back in an hour-hour and a half tops."Ben promised kissing her forehead. His eyes pleading hers to understand, but hers had turn cold.

"Just go Ben. You don't want to be late." Abigail said turning and walking off into the crowd before Ben could see the tears threatening to fall.

------

Ben sighed heavily cursing his unluckiness that this would have to happen _now, _before heading off to his car. Once inside he leaned his head on the steering wheel, letting his emotions flow over him. 'I hope she'll be okay…' he thought and kept thinking as he made his way to the University.

Unfortunately, he let his emotions take over more than he thought and didn't notice the red light nor the car speeding toward him, till it was almost too late. Ben floored the car just in time to avoid a direct hit but the other car still hit his bumper sending his car close to being uncontrollable. To avoid hitting more cars and to save his own life Ben went into the oncoming traffic and to the shoulder of the road.

"Holy…" he said shaking as the weight of what could have happened rolled over him. 'I could have died..I could have died and left _her_..' T

The police came and Ben explained what happened as well as give out his insurance information, before calling up a taxi to bring him back to the mall where he had left her.

-----

Abigail emerged from her hiding spot looking to see if Ben was still there, she sighed when she couldn't find him. "Well guess that's that." She said before walking around the mall trying to take her mind off _him_. It didn't quite work as it seemed everything she passed reminded her of him. She growled in frustration and stormed off to see a movie to pass the time.

She came out of the movie a little less upset till see noticed the time and checked her cell phone. "Nothing. Not one call or text from him. He's probably to absorbed in his work to remember me." She said furiously, tears coming back into her eyes.

She stomped out of the movie theater and to her car which was across the street.

"Abigail!" she heard her name and turned around to see Ben running up to her. "Abigail, oh thank god." He said hugging her.

Abigail let him, not really returning the hug till she felt him shaking. "What? Ben you're shaking."

Ben looked into her eyes still seeing the coldness but answered her in hopes that she would see how much he needed her at the moment. "I got into a car accident , I'm okay and so is the car but..I could have died.."

Abigail's mind went into shock 'Died?...Ben..?' "Wha-What happened ?" she said hugging him now.

"Um I was worried about you and.."Ben started but Abigail heard nothing else 'I caused him to crash?...it was my fault and I was mad at him?...'

"Abigail?" Ben said as he noticed wetness on the back of his shirt.

" I-I have to go.." She said before turning and running off to her car. Sadly she did not see the car that was speeding toward her.

"Abigail!" Ben screamed as he watched in horror as the car hit her and her body arc gracefully before she landed on the ground.

Ben ran to her and saw to his utter dispare that she was bleeding from her mouth. "B-ben.." Abigail coughed "I-I'm sorry…didn't mean..to ..upset you…"

"shush Abigail it'll be all right, you didn't do anything. I love you so much.." Ben cried trying call 911 at the same time

"love..you.." Abigail whispered before closing her eyes

"Abigail?!" Ben cried shaking her. "Abigail! Damn it why?! Why save me if only to kill her?!" He screamed at the sky.

The rain started to fall then as if in answer. And the sirens could be heard getting closer, though always too late….

A/n- sort of based on a true story, though no one actually died.


End file.
